1. Technical Field
This invention relates to illumination devices that are associated with head oriented mounting venues to provide for hands free source of illumination conveniently positioned on the head of the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of different user applications, such as clip-on LED lights and incandescent lamps for hats or self-supporting head straps. Also glasses may be fitted with LED light sources with built-in batteries. Other prior art illumination constructions can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,871,271, 6,483,651, 6,733,105 and U.S. Patent Publication US 2005/006191 in which a hand held magnifying lens is fitted with multiple LED's for illumination of an object within the field of the magnifier.